Journal d'une nuit d'été
by Griseldis
Summary: [Écrit pour Les Prompts de Poudlard] Le récit totalement véridique et absolument impartial de la nuit du solstice d'été de l'année 1068, avec un peu du matin suivant aussi, de la main du grand Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Mention de Salazar/Godric


_Ce texte a été écrit pour Le challenge de Yunoki, un défi organisé par Les Prompts de Poudlard (id : 7646666) et a déjà été publié sur leur compte (id : 12261689) mais j'avais envie de l'avoir sur mon compte._

 _Le prompt de base était : « L'école est construite et les quatre fondateurs vivent en harmonie jusqu'à ce que… » et devait inclure les phrases « Je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau » et « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais ». Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par review ou par PM ou aller faire un tour sur leur profil_.

 _Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages sont à leur propriétaires respectifs. Qui n'est pas moi, pour si vous aviez un doute._

.

* * *

.

Un peu d'histoire (ce sera rapide, promis) : En 1066, Guillaume le Conquérant, normand, a débarqué en Angleterre et a conquis l'île. C'est donc l'invasion à laquelle Salazar fait référence. Comme cette histoire est censée être la page d'un journal dans lequel il écrit régulièrement, je ne peux pas expliquer certains événements.

.

 **Journal d'une nuit d'été**

.

23 juin 1068

Cher journal,

La grande fête du solstice de l'été avant-hier a eu lieu comme d'habitude. Si tu te demandes pourquoi je n'ai rien écrit hier, je t'invite à te référer à toutes les précédentes fêtes de solstice depuis que nous avons bâti Poudlard : j'avais une terrible gueule de bois et j'avais besoin de digérer en silence le fait que j'avais encore couché avec Godric. Cela dit, qui dit solstice, dit alcool, qui dit alcool dit idée stupide qui dit idée stupide dit Godric, donc c'est normal, tout est lié, ce n'est pas ma faute si deux fois par an depuis plus d'un demi-siècle je me réveille en compagnie de Godric tout nu dans un lit. (Ou dans les écuries. Ou dans les cuisines. Ou comme il y a quatre ans dans un des arbres à l'orée de la Forêt et que je sois brûlé vif si j'arrive à me souvenir de pourquoi nous y sommes montés.)

D'un côté plus positif, cette fois-ci, j'ai au moins échappé aux commentaires sarcastiques de Rowena. Bénie soit sa grossesse, même si je continue de penser qu'une sorcière de ce niveau qui pouponne c'est du gâchis de ressource. Sérieusement, on dirait que son cerveau est en vacances. Je dirais bien qu'elle fait exprès parce qu'elle veut avoir la paix, je partage avec elle le terrible fardeau d'une sagesse illimitée et je sais comme il est pénible de se voir constamment sollicité pour des problèmes d'ordre inférieur par des mentalités plus primaires, mais comme le père est cet abruti d'Einion je me dis qu'il y avait déjà un souci avant. Un Gallois, douce Nimueh… Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'estime pour ce peuple amoureux de moutons, et tous les naturels de ces terres hostiles et oubliées des dieux que j'ai pu rencontrés n'ont fait que renforcer mon opinion sur le sujet. Je n'inclus bien sûr pas Helga dans le lot. Helga certes est galloise mais Helga est surtout maléfique et le fait que seul moi aie réussi à le découvrir montre assez sa finesse et sa dissimulation.

Sinon, moins la prolifération parfaitement odieuse de Moldus réfugiés, ça ressemblait sensiblement à toutes les autres fêtes du Solstice d'Été.

On a mangé, bu, récité des poèmes, chantés des chansons paillardes, quelques abrutis ont tenté de transplaner ivre morts jusqu'à Stonehenge (sur les onze de cette année on en a retrouvé huit et deux tiers. Une moyenne correcte, donc), j'ai dansé avec Helga, j'ai dansé avec Rowena, j'ai dansé avec Godric, j'ai fort probablement dansé avec la chèvre qu'on devait offrir en sacrifice et j'ai redansé avec Godric. Par contre, je ne me souviens plus très bien qui des deux derniers j'ai embrassé devant tout le monde. Pour ma réputation, j'espère que c'était la chèvre.

Oh, et comme d'habitude, Helga et Godric ont refusé de faire une chasse aux Moldus. Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'est pas comme si un ou deux de moins ça ferait une différence.

Je pense qu'en raison de son état cérébral intermédiaire, j'aurais éventuellement pu avoir Rowena de mon côté mais elle était trop occupée à danser à ce moment-là avec son Gallois idiot. Parce que j'avais ingurgité au moins quatre hydromel, il me semble avoir dit d'ailleurs qu'il dansait bien. Si bien, ai-je ajouté, que je crois qu'il réfléchit avec ses pieds plutôt qu'avec son cerveau. Ce qui est, tu en conviendras, tout un compliment. J'ai tout de même reconnu qu'il avait un cerveau.

Cela dit, et malgré mes efforts de conciliation évidents, pas de chasse aux Moldus. Je ne suis que relativement paranoïaque, la paranoïa comme tu le sais est une qualité indispensable quand tu vis sous le même toit qu'une femme-blaireau machiavélique, que tu es le seul à connaître son secret et que c'est elle qui gère les cuisines, mais je commence à croire qu'ils ont quelque chose contre moi et mes idées.

D'ailleurs, et à propos de Moldus, Alkéos nous a fait la grâce toute relative de venir se joindre à nous. Il est vrai qu'Alkéos n'est pas Moldu mais je n'y peux rien, à chaque fois que je le vois, je pense à sa prédiction d'un grand débarquement anglais en Normandie pour l'année 44. Certes, c'était il y a vingt-cinq ans, mais comment oublié qu'entre-temps, ce sont les Normands qui ont débarqué en Angleterre, entraînant une vague de réfugiés qui a fini par atteindre notre cher Poudlard ?

Tu parles d'une prophétie ! Non seulement, il s'est trompé de date mais en plus il a inversé les deux parties. Et dire qu'il a débarqué de sa Grèce lointaine en se prétendant héritier des pouvoirs de la Pythie. C'est surtout un devin raté, oui. Bien sûr, même si ça faisait un an et demi que je ne l'avais pas vu, il m'évite paraît-il, je l'ai quand même taquiné sur le sujet. Helga dit qu'à partir du moment où l'autre se met à pleurer, ce n'est plus de la taquinerie. Objectivement, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire, mais il me suffit de lever la tête et de voir tous ces visages grossiers et rudes qui contemplent notre magie avec un mélange d'envie et de méfiance pour me rappeler que nous sommes entourés de Moldus jusque dans notre château.

Peut-être pourrais-je tolérer ceux qui montrent un talent pour le don magique mais pourquoi doit-on accueillir ceux qui n'en ont aucun, et leur famille par-dessus le marché ? Ils corrompent tout. À un moment de la fête, je suis à peu près sûr de les avoir entendus parler de construire une chapelle pour leur religion de masochistes. UNE CHAPELLE ! Sur une source de magie ancienne ! Nous avons un dragon qui dort sous le château et eux ils veulent construire un sanctuaire pour un dieu qui se prétend unique ! J'ai prévenu : ils essaient de construire une chapelle, je la brûle et eux avec. Avec un peu de chance, le feu plaira assez au dragon pour qu'il se rendorme sans tuer trop de monde.

Pour une fois, je pense que nous sommes tous les quatre tout à fait d'accord. On ne chatouille pas un dragon qui dort en construisant au dessus de sa tête des lieux de culte d'une religion barbare. Même Godric, qui est toujours le premier à prendre leur défense, a dit qu'il serait plus prudent de s'en abstenir.

Si seulement il pouvait continuer sur le chemin du bon sens et voter pour l'expulsion des Moldus du château et des terres de Pré-Au-Lard… Hélas, ce soudain accès de clairvoyance n'est pas, je suppose, destiné à se répéter.

Il dit qu'on ne peut pas ignorer le malheur de ces gens, qu'ils sont humains, comme nous, et que d'ailleurs notre sang à tous est rouge, ce qui est bien la preuve qu'en dedans nous sommes tous semblables.

À ce tarif-là, j'ai envie de dire que la chèvre aussi avait le sang rouge et que ça n'a pas empêché Helga de proprement lui trancher la gorge en hommage aux dieux. Et vu la passion avec laquelle nous nous étions embrassés elle et moi un peu plus tôt, je suis sûr que cette chèvre aussi avait des sentiments.

Après le sacrifice et la consommation rituelle de la viande de feue ma cavalière, la fête a doucement commencé à se calmer. Des couples se formaient, dans toute la beauté de la jeunesse, de la chaude nuit d'été (pour l'Écosse, donc même les plus dévergondées des habitantes de Poudlard portait un petit châle) et de l'alcool qui avait beaucoup coulé.

L'écuyer de Godric est venu chercher son maître pour l'emmener se coucher mais celui-ci s'est accroché à moi en tentant de m'aspirer l'oreille et cet idiot de petit Français a compris le message guère subtil.

Je supporte de moins en moins ce petit intriguant maniéré que Godric a ramené de la cour de France où la branche aînée de la famille Gryffondor réside toujours. Déjà c'est vrai, parce que je n'ai jamais aimé les Français, je les aime encore moins depuis leur petite excursion sur les côtes anglaises et leur conquête de l'île, mais celui-ci, avec son ton traînant et son obséquiosité servile est tout à fait insupportable. Il faut voir comme il contemple Godric, comme si c'était un dieu marchant parmi les mortels, c'est très agaçant. Il avait poussé ce soir-là le ridicule jusqu'à porter ses couleurs. Parfaitement, il avait attaché ses cheveux d'un jaune fadasse avec une petite broche d'or sertie d'un rubis gros comme un œuf de caille. Vulgaire, tout simplement ! Mais que peut-on attendre de quelqu'un qui s'appelle Pompeius Malfoy, vraiment ?

À un moment, l'aîné de mes disciples est aussi venu me chercher mais pour une raison qui me dépasse tout simplement, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus judicieux de continuer à essayer d'enlever le ceinturon de Godric. Parfois, je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec moi-même quand je suis ivre pour lui poser certaines questions. Je pense que la conversation serait, à défaut d'instructive, profitable car crois-moi, je le tuerais sans trop de remords. Winston n'a pas insisté, et s'est retiré après m'avoir assuré qu'il veillerait sur les deux potions sur lesquelles je travaille en ce moment. Je n'ai pas encore été voir ce qu'il en est mais je sais d'avance que tout sera parfait. Il est incroyablement doué, presque autant que moi, quand il s'agit de potions. Il a ça dans le sang et je suis certain que les Londubat seront une grande lignée d'éminents maîtres de potion.

Le reste s'évapore dans un brouillard d'hydromel mais vu que je suis couvert de tant de suçons qu'on dirait que j'ai la dragoncelle, que j'ai des crampes absolument partout et que j'étais très nu dans un lit avec un Godric guère plus habillé quand je me suis réveillé, je devine ce qu'il s'est passé. D'ailleurs, au matin, il est possible que cet idiot ait insisté pour vérifier que j'allais bien, à cause de la dragoncelle tu comprends, et que sa main ait glissé vers d'autres parties de mon anatomie mais Godric a toujours été maladroit donc la demi-heure suivante ne prête pas à conséquence et ne doit pas être prise en compte.

D'ailleurs, cette demi-heure a été malheu...très heureusement écourtée quand, alors que Godric insistait en riant grassement sur le fait qu'il devait faire un bisou magique à mon serpent tout fatigué par cette activité inhabituelle (dire que cet homme est plus vieux que moi de sept mois et huit jours…), Alkéos a débarqué en criant quelque chose à propos des quatre qui se séparent, de l'ombre qui tombe et de la vengeance de l'errant sous forme d'une bête gigantesque rôdant dans le château mais Godric a brandi d'une main mon serpent et de l'autre sa baguette avant de, après un couinement de douleur de ma part fort justifié, prendre son épée et sa baguette et de hurler « Va-t'en et ne reviens jamais », le poursuivant dans les couloirs, les fesses, et le reste, à l'air. Je me demande si ça compte comme un vote pour une éventuelle expulsion. Je pense que oui. Dans ce cas-là, ça fait déjà deux voix.

Sur ce coup-là, je suis sûr d'en avoir une troisième dans la personne d'Helga. Il est évident qu'Alkéos a eu une vision, et même s'il est ridicule d'envisager que nous nous séparions, je pense que la partie concernant la bête gigantesque est juste : clairement, et afin d'asseoir son règne de terreur, Helga va lâcher un blaireau géant dans l'école. Elle va forcément vouloir se débarrasser de ce témoin gênant.

Après le départ de Godric, j'ai ramassé ce qui restait de ma dignité et de mes vêtements, et ignorant les élèves étonnés de me voir sortir de sa chambre, j'ai rejoint mes appartements et j'ai dormi tout le reste de la journée.

Voilà, cher journal, tu sais tout. A présent, j'ai faim et en attendant qu'Helga mène son plan maléfique à exécution, je vais descendre aux cuisines. Je mangerais bien un feuilleté à la viande de chèvre. C'était vraiment une excellente danseuse et elle me manquera.

.

* * *

 _Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi Salazar estime qu'Helga est maléfique, il faudrait consulter les soixante seize premiers volumes de son journal intime… mais apparemment, ils ont mystérieusement disparu dans les limbes du temps. Coïncidence ?_

 _Il est possible qu'une review fasse apparaître un indice, mais qui sait, c'est peut-être juste une rumeur…_


End file.
